Chick habit
by The Dark Meister
Summary: Lightning's keeping something from Vanille... But what? And why are Fang and Serah keeping secrets from her? Lightning/Vanille, Fang/Serah. Rated M for later chapters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Secrets and snogging

Vanille padded across the living room and flopped down on the couch beside Fang. Fang and Serah where cuddling on the sofa; the shorter was on Fang's lap with her eyes closed and her face was in the crook of her lover's neck. Fang had her arms around Serah completely and her nose was in Serah's strawberry colored hair. The tribal woman's head whipped up and Serah woke up with a little whimper. Serah yawned all too adorably and sat up straighter in Fang's lap, a tiny blush dancing across her cheeks. Vanille looked at the carpet miserably. She wanted Lighting to come home in time for dinner for once. In the past month, she had come home at midnight, if Vanille were lucky.

Fang sensed her best friend's distress and tapped her shoulder. "What's up, kiddo?" She questioned. Vanille looked at the older woman for a second and then looked away in shame. She was jealous of Fang. Jealous that Serah was still in college and could spend all the time in the world with her lover. But Lightning had work. After the whole L'Cie conspiracy, the Guardian Corps had set up shop on Gran Pulse. Lightning, being one of the people putting an end to it all, was given the rank of commander, which meant more work. But not this much, surely! Her normal work hours were eight to seven. So why was she coming home at midnight?

"It's nothing."

"No. Something's bothering you." Fang put her hand on Vanille's shoulder, making her go rigid.

"I said it's _nothing_, Fang. Please drop it." Now this troubled Fang. Normally, She would have perked up and given her a smile. But Vanille had her head down, and her always-bright green eyes looked dull.

Serah shuffled off of Fang's lap and sat between her and Vanille. Putting her arm around her shoulders, she pulled her friend close. Vanille broke down and cried quietly into her chest as Serah ran her hand through her flame colored hair. Vanille shivered as the last of her sobs left her. She fell asleep in Serah's arms.

"I don't see why we can't just tell her!" Fang exclaimed. Serah sighed at Fang's annoyance. "Well, Claire wants it to be a surprise. She wants Vanille to be blown away by her present."

"But it's worrying Vanille!" Fang continued.

"I'm aware, Fang… but it's for the best right now." Fang huffed in exasperation. Serah smiled and wrapped her arms around the much taller woman's waist. "Claire has worked so hard on this." Fang returned the hug. "I know, kitten. But Vanille is fearful that Light will forget her birthday and-" Serah silenced Fang with a quick kiss. "You worry _way_ too much, love."

"Hmm, maybe I do," Fang leaned down for another kiss, which was far more passionate. Serah moaned as Fang's hands found her rear and lifted her onto the counter, not breaking the kiss at all. Tongues battled in a heated struggle for dominance; which Serah won for a change. Fang growled and broke the kiss, trialing her tongue down Serah's jaw and neck, reaching the collarbone and nipping slightly there. Serah gasped in surprise as she heard knocking on the door. Struggling, she tried to escape the feral woman's tempting gestures, but it ended in vain. So instead, Serah karate chopped the top of Fang's head, making her grunt.

"What gives! I thought you liked it when I did that!"

"Yes, Fang, I thoroughly enjoy it when you…uhm…" Serah blushed a deep crimson.

"When I what..?" Fang smirked.  
"When you get dominant, okay! I like being dominated by you! But I'll be damned if someone walks in on us having sex on the counter!" Fang grinned like an idiot as Serah hit her head again. Serah jumped off the counter and dashed to the door, zipping up her baggy hoodie as she ran. Fang leaned on the counter with her back to the wall, wanting to see who interrupted their fun. She would smack the moron. Except if it were Lightning. That would be bad. It was her house, after all. Hearing the door creak open, she got up and walked to the entrance hallway. Fang wasn't surprised who showed up at the door. It was Snow.

Serah looked less than thrilled to see him, too. They had broken up two months after Serah came out of the crystal she was trapped in. Snow had tried too hard to be a good boyfriend. He became far too overprotective, was too sweet and annoyingly enough, called every damned night. So Serah broke It off. She wouldn't want him to be her husband; the proposal was a spur of the moment thing, anyway. It's not like marriage could protect Serah from the Fal'Cie, or anything else for that matter.

"Hey Serah!"

"Hi Snow-"

"I was wondering if you'd like to give me another chance. I don't know what I did, but I'll try harder!" Serah exhaled heavily. "Snow, I'm already seeing someone else."

"What?" Snow was taken aback. "Who's the guy? Surely he can't be better than me-"

"It's not a guy, ya dolt," Fang stepped up to Snow, getting right up in his face. "It's me."

"S-Serah! I didn't know you swung that way!" Snow sputtered.

"Well now you do." With that, Fang closed the door in his face, locked it, and then pinned Serah against it.

"Eep!" Was all Serah could get out before Fang crushed her lips to Serah's. Fang pressed her tongue to her smaller lover's teeth, prying them open with the hot muscle, making Serah whimper. With their saliva officially swapped, Fang pulled away; expecting Serah to look up at her with that pleading, submissive look in her eye and to beg for more. What she didn't predict was Serah being ticked and a hand pushing her face to the side.

"Okay," Serah started, "It's one thing to make out on the kitchen counter, but attempting to have sex against the door right after you slam it in my ex's face is a bit extreme, don'cha think?" Fang stepped back a few feet, rubbing the back of her head. "Just marking my territory, kitten." Serah stormed over to Fang and grabbed to front of her t-shirt, pulling her down to her level. "Well, you're doing it wrong." Serah pushed her weight onto Fang, knocking them both to the floor. Serah bit into Fang's collarbone and Fang groaned, wrapping her powerful arms around the small of Serah's back knowing that Serah was sensitive there. She pulled Serah down so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other before she flipped them over; Serah now on the bottom and Fang's hips between her legs. Serah's teeth didn't relent on Fang's neck though, but she did gasp and moan as Fang ground her hips against her own. Even with jeans on, it was like having sex. Or going to a high school dance.

The two of them were just getting into it as Lightning walked through the door, witnessing them flopping around like fish out water. They both froze in place, feeling the soldiers' eyes piercing though them. Fang started sweating like crazy and Serah stared right back at her older sister.

"Remember to lock the door." Lightning broke the silence and walked up the stairs. Fang and Serah blinked. They expected Fang to be kicked out of the house for the night, not Lightning telling them to lock the door.

Fang got up and help Serah do the same. They both smoothed their clothes off and sat on the couch.

"The mood's rather…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"huh."

"Wanna watch D.E.B.S?" Fang held up the DVD remote.

"Sure."

Okay, I finished the first chapter. I don't know how many I should do… maybe five? Six? Three? You guys decide. It's going to be Fang/Serah and Light/Vanille, maybe a M rating on it~

AND NEVER, NEVER GO TO HIGH SCHOOL DANCES. IT'S LIKE BEING RAPED THROUGH YOUR CLOTHES DEAR JESUS.


	2. A typical morning

Vanille's eyes blinked open when she felt a weight press down on Lightning's side of the bed. Automatically, her arms wrapped around her lover's tone stomach, pulling her body to the heat of another. Vanille pressed her nose into Lightning's back, closing her forest green eyes and sighing contently; Lightning was home before she was asleep, for once.

Lightning flipped around her in grip and pressed the smaller woman's head into her collarbone and stroked her auburn hair.

"I'm sorry I've been so late coming home, Vanille." Lightning's voice was a gentle rasp, evidently tired from all the overtime she'd been working lately. "It's alright, Claire," Vanille snuggled up closer to the older woman's body. Her delicate hands clutched on Lightning's baggy nightshirt with a white-knuckle grip. Vanille was scared; she felt if she didn't hang onto her lover, she would go back to work. It was only about ten-thirty; Lightning came home an hour-and-a-half early. She was happy her lover was so dedicated, but she needed her around far more often.

Lightning's hand stopped petting Vanille's hair and cupped her smooth cheek instead. Vanille brought her own hand up to hold her lover's; she felt the rough callus on her palm and fingertips brush against her skin. The soldier pressed her lips to her angel's forehead. A small amount of heat rose to Vanille's cheeks as she felt the slightly chapped lips sweep across her skin. Lightning wrapped her muscled arms around the smaller woman's waist and shoulders. Vanille trembled vaguely as she felt tears gather in her green eyes. "It's okay," Lightning brought Vanille closer, "I'm here now, Vanille." Vanille began to cry quietly into her lover's chest.

"I always will be."

Serah blinked her eyes open slowly, still half submerged in Dream-land. She felt the welcoming weight of Fang's arms around her abdomen, the feral woman still sound asleep. Serah giggled slightly; Fang always called her kitten, but in her sleep, _Fang_ was the one who looked like a kitten.

Serah stretched out and the sheet around her bust slipped down, making Serah yelp in shock. Fang, being the protective girlfriend she was, snapped her eyes open and shot up out of bed, glaring at every corner in the room looking for the perpetrator behind freaking out her kitten. Realizing that there was none, she looked at her younger lover's chest. Serah's chest, Fang knew, was only about B sized, but was still irresistibly soft. Fang leaned towards Serah with her hands making grabby motions. Serah pulled the white bed sheet up to chest and screamed.

"FANG, YOU PERVERT!" Serah kicked a naked Fang out of bed. The tribal woman fell on her ass and rubbed her head, now fully awake. "Whoops! Sorry about that Kitten, I guess I still have some fuel left over from last night…"

"When _don't_ you have any 'fuel' for that kind of thing!"

"…" Fang was left on the cream colored carpet to consider as Serah got dressed in short-shorts and a pale blue tube top. Serah brushed her pink hair so that none of it stood out oddly and proceeded to make their bed. While she did so, Fang hit her fist into her palm, coming to a conclusion. "When I'm tired!" Serah sighed. "No, you still have enough for at least an hour. Remember when you came back from training with Claire, complaining that you couldn't walk another step? Well," Serah finished up by fluffing the pillows, "We went at it for _three hours_ after you guys got back." Fang's bubble was burst. They didn't have sex _that_ often, did they? She did not want her relationship with Serah to be centered around physical pleasure, Fang wanted more that that. She wanted to be with her forever, with no competition. Fang grumbled and went to choose out her clothes for the day. While rummaging around in the drawers, Serah went down stairs to prepare breakfast.

Vanille propped her head up on her hand while her elbow rested on the counter. Lightning sat across from her, newspaper in one hand and a cup of hot coffee in the other with a piece of toast that had raspberry jam in front of her. Her lover's eyes glared a hole into the paper as if it had offended her. Lightning's azure eyes flickered with boredom as she continued to stare at the tabloid.

"If you're bored, you can just say so, Claire." Vanille suggested as the soldier put the morning paper down. She was about to say something, but her little sister came down the steps. Serah made her to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and bacon, maybe?" Vanille replied. "Hmm… that sounds good." Serah pawed around in the fridge a bit, looking for ingredients. "But we don't have anything to cook with…"

"Why don't we go out for breakfast, then?" Lightning offered. "I'll pay, if you want." Serah and Vanille's eyes lit up. It was a rare occasion when Lightning paid for meals when they went out, with the exception that it was just her and Vanille. "That would be nice, Claire." Vanille said with a cute smile. Lightning could not help but grin back, her girlfriend was so lovable sometimes. '_To hell with "sometimes". She's always downright adorable."_ Fang came down the stairs three minutes later, hair still somewhat wet. She was dressed in black jeans that tears in the knees, a simple white T-shirt and a sleeveless black hoodie with red stripes vertically running down her sides, which was still unzipped. Serah looked into the dark emerald eyes of her girlfriend; Fang stared back for a moment before averting her eyes to the floor in shame. Lightning leaned over to Vanille and whispered in her ear, "Do you think they had a fight?" Vanille quietly replied, "I don't think so. Judging by the way Serah was screaming last night, anyway…" Lightning responded with a hum. Vanille, noticing the thick amount of tension in the air between the two other lovers, filled Fang in on the morning plans. Fang smiled and nodded, happy that Lightning was paying for once.

The troop walked out the front door, locked it, and made their merry way down to the restaurant. On the way, Lightning kept her arm around Vanille's waist whist the redhead had her hand in her soldier's back pocket. The two joked and chatted as the walked. Serah and fang were silent on the way; Fang's expression still sullen from the fact she had raging hormones a sixteen year old boy would be jealous of. Serah, plain not liking her love looking so down, clasped Fang's hand and laced their fingers together. Fang looked down at her petite girlfriend in surprise, getting Serah to smile back at her. She couldn't help but smile back. Her kitten was so cute.

Lightning strolled into the café, Vanille still hanging off her waist (not that she was complaining). Fang and her younger sister followed, hands still joined. The current waiter lifted his head from the booth, silver-blonde bangs still in his eyes. "Hey, Hope." Lightning greeted with a grin. The fourteen year old blushed and bolted upright. "C-can I take your order?" Vanille and Serah giggled lightly as Lightning smiled. "Could we maybe get a table first?" Hope stuttered as he apologized and led them to a table. "Sorry about that," He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Still kinda getting used to it." Flipping out the small white notebook and pencil in his apron, He asked for their orders. After placing their orders, Hope bowed slightly and jogged to the kitchen. The group chatted for a few minutes before hearing a shocked "Really!" and fast footsteps towards their table. In all of her glory, LeBreau stood before them, a huge grin on her face. "Hey, you love birds!" she beamed. They smiled back. LeBreau was a great friend; even though Snow was her best buddy, she supported Fang and Serah's relationship. "Why be in a one-sided love-life? It's better if the feeling goes both ways!" were the exact words that she said.

"So, how's it going for you guys?" She asked. "It's going great," Vanille said with a small, warm smile. Lightning grunted in agreement. Before LeBreau could ask the other couple how their relationship was doing, Lightning rose from the booth and pulled LeBreau away from the group and into the kitchen. The brunette's eyes glimmered with curiosity. "LeBreau," the pink-haired woman began, "I want to propose to Vanille." LeBreau was about to repeat the statement in a shout, But Lightning clamped her hand around the hyperactive woman's mouth. "Listen," Lightning hissed, "Vanille does _not_ know. She _cannot_ be allowed to know until I tell her myself, understand?" LeBreau saluted Lightning; her own attempt at being serious. "Good."

Lightning came back to the booth, looking quite satisfied. Fang took the time to get in her two cents. "What'd you two do back there? Have a quickie?" Boy, if looks could kill, Fang would be in the morgue by now. The soldier's blazing cobalt eyes just read "Don't-screw-this-up-or-will-forbid-you-from-seeing-my-baby-sister," Fang replied with her own "But-then-she-will-hate-you-forever-and-keep-seeing-me-anyway" look. Lightning glowered and Fang raised a smug eyebrow at her. Unaware of the glare war going on between their lovers, Vanille and Serah conversed in a conversation, mostly about what classes Serah was thinking of taking in college.

"I was thinking of becoming a chef… but the role of kindergarten teacher sounds good too…"

"Which one seems more fun to you? Personally, I would be a kindergarten teacher. I love kids." Vanille replied while looking at her girlfriend. Lightning's head snapped around to Vanille's after hearing the reply. _'Kids? Only one year into our relationship and she already wants kids!" _ Fang roared with laughter at the expression on the usually calm Soldier's face. Hell, she was laughing so hard, she had to slam her head onto the oak tableand repeatedly bang her fist against the surface. Once she started coughing, Serah rubbed her back to calm her down. "But… I really like art, too…" Lightning fixed her face and sat back down. "I'll pay for whichever class you want to take. We have more than enough money." Serah's eyes gleamed with happiness. Lightning Smiled back before the food came to the table.


	3. Getting a pet

Gah! Sorry I took so long, you guys! I had to go to school on the make-up day after my exams because I almost failed my socials. But it's all good now and since I did so well on my exams, my lovely mother bought me Final Fantasy 13! No more rentals for me~

Now, on with the show!

The two couples walked out the diner, chatting and joking about. Fang had put her libido on hold and had become a softy; she had her arm around Serah's shoulders and Serah had her hand in Fang's back pocket, Lightning and Vanille were walking a similar fashion. The chatter was cut off as they heard screeching and hollering from an alley across the street, Howls of laughter and Loud sneers echoed through the air. Fang and Lightning pushed their girlfriends behind them as they walked into the alley, fists ready for a fight.

The scene before them was horrifying. A Group of boys about Hope's age were crowding around a body of what seemed to be a girl, some of them mocking the battered form of the teen. One boy looked at his friends and pulled his zipper down; He was either going to piss on her or rape her. The boy could be heard sneering, "You should have stayed in your home, feral," His companions howled with malicious laughter. Lightning cleared her throat and put on her best "commander" face as she paced towards the group.

"The fuck d'you want, bitch?" The boy with his undone zipper questioned rudely. A scowl marred Lightning's face. "What exactly are you boys doing? It doesn't seem like that your friend is enjoying that."

The boy scoffed. "This feral whore ain't our friend. She's just a quick fuck for me and my buds here." Fang's eyes narrowed. "She's a feral?"

"Duh, lady. The dumbass left her nice home for the streets. Can't figure out why, though. Most ferals her age are pampered like princesses." The boy replied as he lent over the quivering body of the feral girl. "So, what happened? Did they get the wrong kind of kibble or make your baths too cold?" As the boy's finger ran over her dry lips, she chomped down on the appendage. The Boy tried retracting his finger, but the girl's sharp fangs remained buried in the flesh. "Gah! Leggo of my finger, you skank!" She was punched in the head repeatedly, not daring to let go. The other boys crowded around again before Lightning hollered 'clear out!' Fang knocked the rapist out before he could do any more damage. Still, the girl's jaw did not release. Fang raised a fist to knock her out, but Serah intervened.

"You can't just hit her!" She said disbelievingly.

"It's either that or the boy looses his finger!" Fang retorted. Serah knelt down to the feral girl's level and began speaking comforting words.

"Hey now… don't be like that. He's not even awake anymore." The child slackened her grip. "You've been though a lot, haven't you?" Serah said as she brushed dirty copper-brown hair from the teen's eyes. Her cerulean eyes were met with dull amber. The younger girl looked up at Serah with fear and a spark hope in her eyes, and Serah smiled warmly back. Tears welled up in the child's eyes as she reached out desperately for Serah's embrace. Serah pulled the teen into an affectionate hug as she stroked her hair. "There, there," Tears slid silently down her dirty cheeks. No sobs or hiccups or gasps, just tears.

The others watched from a distance as Serah comforted the feral. "I can't believe someone would just leave their feral to the streets," Lightning thought aloud.

"Wait," Fang chimed in, "Ferals need owners now?" She and Vanille looked at Lightning questionably. Lightning blinked. "You didn't know?"

"Before we were crystallized, ferals had just as many rights as humans," Vanille replied. "Why is that different now?"

"Well, the Fal'Cie must've thought of them as a threat," Fang concurred. Lightning nodded and began to explain. "Ferals are a lot more clever than humans, you know. I guess they didn't like the idea of pointless war, so they attempted to retaliate. The Fal'Cie didn't want to be overthrown so they made it the law to kill any feral without a human master." Lightning paused to look back at her sister. The small feral was still wrapped up in her arms, so she continued. "The Fal'Cie most likely picked humans because they had them under their thumbs. Fear is a lot stronger than respect, and ferals were merely respected. Fal'Cie were feared because they could make people into L'Cie, and thus into Cie'th." Lightning concluded.

Serah lead the small girl over to her friends. Vanille smiled and walked over to them, startling the feral and making her hide behind Serah. "It's okay," Serah said gently, "this is my friend, Vanille." Vanille smiled and waved. The teen shrank back warily, still unsure about anyone but Serah. With a bit of coaching, the feral came out from behind the strawberry blonde. Vanille crouched down in front of her. "D'you have a home?" The amber-eyed girl shook her head. "How about a master?" Another shake. "Then I guess we'll have too keep you, hey?" Vanille asked as she took the feral's other hand. The girl looked up at Serah, who nodded. Her golden eyes lit up with happiness.

"C'mon, then," Serah said as she tugged the girl out of the alleyway, "lets go home."

"You've gotta stop squirming, sweetie…" Vanille struggled with the task of washing the new unofficial pet of the Farron household. The feral was fidgeting around, not yet comfortable with people touching her so familiarly. Vanille was just about to rinse the shampoo out of her hair; the soap ran dangerously close to the teenager's eyes.

"Close your eyes, darling," The feral complied and shut her eyes as Vanille rinsed the shampoo from her hair then squirted a quarter-sized dollop of conditioner into her palm.

After washing out the feral's hair, her mane of dark copper shone as the lights of the bathroom reflected off of it.

"you've got lovely hair," Vanille played with one of the small curls. The feral's ears flattened as a small blush graced her cheeks. The feral smirked slightly as an idea came to her head. She turned her head to one side, and then using all the strength she could, started shaking it back and forth.

"Ack!"

"Can we _please_ keep her, Claire?" Lightning sighed. Ever since Vanille had left to give the feral a bath, Serah started badgering her about keeping her as a pet. And didn't help that Fang just lounged on the couch as the younger Farron pestered her older sister.

"But you already have Fang…" Fang's head snapped up as she glared at Lightning. Lightning grinned cheekily back.

"I never said no yet, did I? We can keep her, Serah. She doesn't have anywhere else to go, now does she?" Serah tackled her older sister in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you-" Lightning could hear her ribs cracking from the force of the hug; she didn't mind affection from Serah, hell no, but this was a bit much.

Lightning was about to pry Serah off of her, but was spared the task as Vanille and the new family pet came down the stairs; Vanille was soaking wet from the waist up and the young amber-eyed girl was grinning widely yet innocently. She looked quite a bit nicer now that she was cleaned up, there were no more knots in her copper hair and her skin was a nice light tan color under all the dirt and sweat.

"Now that you're all clean," Fang said as she rose from sofa, "What are we going to name you?"

You people heard Fang, what should I name her? Please enter your options while you review, and thank you!


	4. Isn't ownership fun?

"Why was I left with the task of taking you to the pet store?" Lightning sighed as she walked down the road tugging her new pet by the hand. "Oh that's right. The others went clothes shopping for you." The soldier looked down at the little feral who was looking up at her with big, innocent amber eyes.

"C'mon. Let's go, Kaden."

People were pointing and staring as Lightning guided Kaden to the pet store without using a leash. Lightning's eyebrow twitched as she heard comments like: "Isn't that dangerous?" "She's gonna get herself hurt!" "That chick is crazy. She should be using a leash." "Stay away from that animal and its owner, honey."

"Lightning!" the woman's grip tightened around Kaden's hand. The voice was familiar, but not pleasant. Lightning started walking faster, but Kaden became confused as to why her master was walking so fast.

"Hey! I know you heard me Light!" Snow jogged up to Lightning, much to her annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Kaden hanging onto his "sister's" hand. "Shouldn't you have that thing on a leash?" Lightning snapped.

"For the last goddamn time! She's not a 'thing', she's a feral!" She screamed. Lightning scooped the feral up in her arms and started walking away quickly, but Snow was a persistent fellow.

"So… why does everybody keep telling me that Fang and Serah are going out?"

"Because they are."

"But Serah is straight! If she wasn't, why would she go out with me?"

"Just because she dated you doesn't mean she can't date Fang. In fact, Serah seems a lot happier with Fang." '_Even though she's tugging on my chain a bit more than desired.'_ Snow became quiet. He just walked beside Lightning, who was still carrying Kaden. Kaden started nodding off when Snow started blabbing on about "how Serah was straight and could only love him and not Fang." Lightning glanced down to look at Kaden.

"I guess stupid debates put you to sleep, huh?" Kaden looked back up at Lightning and then stared at Snow, calculating. Snow started to sweat as bored amber eyes looked him over.

'_Serah… why does that skyscraper keep mentioning my owner? Her _and_ Fang? And why is Lightning telling him that she's happier with Fang? Where Serah and the big man dating at some point? If he likes her like that…' _Kaden's eyes snapped up to look into Snow's, '_He's gonna take Serah away!'_ The small feral jumped up in Lightning's arms and slapped Snow across the face, leaving four red marks, two of which were bleeding. Snow's large hand grasped his left cheek as Kaden bristled, ears flat against her head and tail lashing.

"So you're even teaching your little pet to hate me, hey _Claire_?" Snow growled. Lightning put Kaden down so that if she wanted to lash out again, she would have the space. Kaden crouched low so that her knuckles were just grazing the pavement, teeth bared and tail whipping back and forth.

Lightning could see all of Kaden's muscles bunching, preparing to spring at Serah's ex. Without warning, the feral sprung at Snow and used her legs to latch onto his chest. She batted at his head with her fingernails as Snow put his hands on either side of her torso and tried pulling her off, but Kaden's grip was like that of a vice.

"Kaden!" Serah's voice rung out loud and clear as Kaden's ears and head snapped up to attention. Snow used this little distraction to grab her slim forearms and send her to the pavement. The feral was quick even though she was nearly emaciated, and flipped up the instant her hands touched solid ground. Snow got into his fighting stance as Kaden threw a roundhouse kick at his ribs, followed by her second foot in a wild flip-kick. Snow grabbed her foot on the second kick thinking it would stop her, But due to her insane flexibility Kaden's waist whipped around again and her foot caught Snow's right ear. Angered, Snow hurled the small feral to the ground again. Kaden wasn't expecting the move and didn't have time to react, so she put her arms up in front of her face for some slight protection against the pavement. She was slammed to the ground and went sprawling, scratching her arms and hands as she skidded on the concrete. Wincing, she pushed herself up again.

Before either Snow or Kaden could strike again, Serah jumped between them. "Stop it! Why are you even fighting?"

Snow spoke up angrily, "That animal cut my face for no reason! You should put that thing down, not keep it!" Kaden snarled but cringed as she felt her face sting. Wiping the side of her head with her hand, she looked down at it to see blood. The feral felt the warm fluid dribble down the side of her head, getting into the corner of her eye.

"Well, why don't you speak up, you monster!" Kaden's shoulders drooped.

"She won't be 'speaking up' unless you give her some paper and a pen," Fang said as she stepped forward, "She's mute." Fang got down to Kaden's level and touched the wound on the side of her face, making her wince. "We've gotta get her to the vet's." Fang grabbed Kaden's hand but Kaden pulled it away and started limping down the street on her own.

'_I guess I am an animal, '_Kaden thought, _'I attacked that man because I thought I would loose Serah. How animalistic can I get?'_

Serah watched as her small pet limped to the pet store. Her older sister sighed irritably and turned on Snow. "_What _did you do to anger her?"

"Nothing! She just lashed out!" Vanille glowered at Snow. "She must've had a damn good reason!" the others jumped when they heard Vanille curse. She _never_ cursed. "You called her a monster, animal, thing and I'm fairly sure I heard an 'it' in your vocabulary, Snow." Snow took a few steps back.

"S-Serah, back me up here..?" But Serah's eyes were full of disgust as she looked at her ex-husband.  
"I'm glad I got divorced from you, Snow. I can't believe you would treat a child like that."

"She's hardly a human child! She has freaking cat ears and a tail!" Fang shook her head and went after Kaden, pulling Serah with her.

Kaden sat alone on a bench inside the veterinarian's clinic, eyes fixed on the floor and blank. She kept her scratched hands in her lap as she felt the blood dry on her head, feeling the many other eyes in the room boring into her like she was a monster.

'_Maybe because I am a monster…' _ Her ears pricked as she heard shoes clicking across the linoleum floor in her direction. Kaden looked up to see a veterinarian looking down at her with a clipboard in her grip. The lady used a pen to lift Kaden's chin and inspect the injuries she had sustained from Snow.

"Hmm… not too bad. No stitches will be needed; your wound just needs to be cleaned up. Where is your owner?" Kaden looked up at the vet with sad eyes. "You don't have one, huh?" Kaden's head snapped up in surprise as she was about to correct her, but before she could motion her answer a choke-chain and leash were around her neck.

"Don't worry; someone will want to take home a pretty little thing like you in no time." The lady pulled Kaden from the bench and started tugging her to the back of the clinic, fighting all the way.

'_No, no, no! I don't want to go back! I have a home now, with a family that loves me! No… no… not again…' _Tears poured down Kaden's cheeks as she pulled on her end of the leash, but the vet hardly even noticed due to the fact the fight with Snow had tired her out, not to mention the emotional trauma Kaden was experiencing.

"Kaden!" Serah practically burst through the door of the clinic with Fang, Lightning and Vanille in tow. Serah ran towards the struggling child and grabbed the leather leash the vet was holding, pulling out of her hands. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Do I now? The feral never said anything when I asked her if she had an owner."

"Did you ever think to consider she may be mute?" the rose-haired college student snapped as she grabbed Kaden's shoulders roughly. Getting down to the child's height, she looked her straight in the eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Serah choked out as she embraced Kaden. "You could've been killed! People are frightened of ferals, even young ones like you. Don't you ever run off again!" Kaden nodded slowly as Serah pulled back and put her collar and leash on, the ones she bought.

"I can fix her up myself," Lightning proposed, "I have basic medical training from when I started with the Corps."

"Thank you, sis." Serah smiled.

Vanille sat on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands, still steaming. Lightning strode over to the sofa and seated herself next to Vanille, wrapping an arm around her smaller lover. Vanille leaned into Lightning's firm body as the soldier put her head on top of hers.

"Today was pretty hectic, don't you think?" Vanille asked. Lightning grunted in agreement as she slid her hand down the redhead's arm and kissed the top of Vanille's head.

"You've gotten quite a bit sweeter ever since I met you, too," Vanille continued, "Before, I never would've thought you would want to cuddle with anyone, let alone me, on the couch. But now we're practically attached at the hip…"

"Try heart, Vanille." Lightning corrected, "which reminds me…" Lightning got off the couch and onto her knee. '_This is it,'_ the soldier felt her hands get clammy, _'I'm actually going to do this… one beautiful year later…'_

"Vanille," Lightning whispered, "Will you marry me?"

**AN: BUMM BUMM BUMMM **

**Lightning finally popped the question! Will Vanille accept? **

**And sorry that that this chapter was more focused on Kaden and Serah, but you know how I am with the whole human-as-a-pet thing. Merrow. Kinky ;D ** **These next few chapters are going to be more focused on Light/Vanille and the whole problem with Mister-stalker-Snow. Lots more humor, too.**


	5. And the answer is

Vanille blinked, holding back tears of joy. She practically tackled Lightning, screaming a loud "YES!" and letting the tears fall freely. Lightning laughed and let her body fall to the carpet while hugging her smaller lover… no, _Fiancé, _all the way. Vanille repeated that somehow seemingly beautiful word over and over with her head in the crook of Lightning's neck. The soldier just stroked Vanille's soft red hair, cradling the small woman in her arms.

As Vanille pulled back, she saw a hazy look in Lightning's eyes which reflected her own. She leaned down to kiss, soft and sweet. The two pulled back to have Lightning go right back to Vanille's soft lips, more heated this time. Vanille moaned as Lightning's tongue pushed against her teeth and lips, asking for entrance that was gladly granted. Moans, whimpers and pants exited Vanille's mouth as her soldier swirled her tongue around Vanille's smaller muscle.

Lightning groaned when Vanille started sucking on her tongue while flicking it with her own. Tired of being on the bottom, Lightning grabbed Vanille's rear and flipped them over; Vanille's back was supported by the foot of the couch while Lightning kneeled over her, straddling her thighs. Vanille locked her arms around Lightning's strong shoulders as she came in her another kiss. As Vanille was occupied by the kiss, Lightning snuck a hand up her shirt, leaving feather-light touches over her breasts.

"C-Claire…" Vanille gasped quietly as her lover licked along her jaw line, down her neck, across her collarbone and stopping on the opposite side to bite down, hard. Vanille yelped as she jumped from the rough contact. "That hurts, Claire!" She exclaimed, just to make Lightning chuckle, warm breath skittering across Vanille's pale skin.

"Oh come on, Vanille." The soldier teased, "I know you like it rough…" She continued as she pinched one of Vanille's nipples through the fabric of her bra, making her moan again. While fondling her lover's breasts, Lightning bit down on her neck again, drawing blood. She licked up the pinpricks of crimson liquid with a smirk; Lightning began tracing her other hand lower down Vanille's body, over her other breast, down her lower chest, over her flat belly, across her navel and finally stopping at her hip.

Vanille grabbed some of her love's pale pink hair as Lightning grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze, pulling her hips up slightly. Vanille pulled the taller woman's head back to her for a kiss, but Lightning decided to be mean and kept her lips just _millimeters_ away from Vanille's.

Lightning's hand came down from her lover's chest and started sneaking its way up her skirt, raking blunt fingernails over the inside of Vanille's thighs and tracing her core with a single finger. Vanille bucked her hips into the touch, begging for more. Lightning's hand pressed harder against her heat, teasing all the way. Vanille groaned in frustration.

"S-stop teasing… Claire… please…" She whimpered.

"Please what, Vanille?" Lightning smirked again, "More of this?" She asked as she pushed Vanille's panties to the side. Lightning ran a finger up her slit, making Vanille cry out. "Alrighty, then."

Lightning pushed a strong, slender finger into Vanille, causing her to whimper again. She pink-haired woman started moving the digit in and out, watching Vanille's face. She looked so cute; her little mouth open slightly, letting out little moans every time her finger was pushed in, eyes closed tight in bliss. Lightning added another finger and started pumping faster as Vanille pulled her down again for a kiss.

Lightning could feel her walls constrict around her fingers and pulled them out as soon Vanille came onto her hand.

"I'm not done with you yet…" Lightning growled. She grabbed hold of Vanille's slender legs and hitched them over her shoulders, pulling her hips with them. Lightning was now kneeling with Vanille's legs in the air while Vanille was lying on her shoulders with her arms in front of her face.

Lightning kissed her inner thighs and trailed her tongue up and down the soft skin. "Hah… No-not there… Claire..! It's embarrassing…" Lightning looked Vanille in the eyes. "Why? It's cute, right here. And inside, it's nice and warm." She ran her tongue up Vanille's slit and made her gasp. Lightning started licking around her entrance before sticking her tongue inside.

"Nnng!" Vanille gripped the carpet since she couldn't exactly get a grip on her lover's hair from this position. Lightning had a good grip on her, too, so she couldn't switch around.

Vanille panted, gasped, moaned and whimpered under Claire's tongue, squirming around in her fiancé's strong hold. She voice escalated as Lightning brought her higher, releasing a load scream as she came once more. But Lighting didn't stop as she made Vanille climax a third and fourth time not long after. The redhead went limp; chest heaving, face deep red and sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. Lightning brought her legs down so they were around her waist and crawled up to Vanille's face, where she kissed her softly.

"You're damn lucky I'm too tired to do anything, you meanie." Vanille pouted. Lightning laughed softly. "You honestly think I'd let you top? Not a chance, Vanille, not a chance." She responded as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

-**WILL THIS INDENTATION WORK!-**

It was obvious that Kaden had heard all the moaning and screaming downstairs. At the moment she was clinging onto Fang for dear life as Serah petted the top of her head to calm her down, while Fang had both of them in her arms. She poor kid was near tears, terrified that Vanille was in pain. As the second scream reached her ears, Kaden buried her head in Fang's chest. Serah snuggled in closer to comfort her little pet and Fang sighed in annoyance.

"Could they get any louder!" She huffed, "I'll bet people on Cocoon heard them. Evidently, this little one did." Kaden stiffened as she heard yet _another_ scream; her tail fluffed out and sticking up at a 90 degree angle.

"Well, Claire _did_ just propose to her. I guess she was just confirming that they're gonna tie the knot." Serah replied.

"Hey…" Fang continued, "Did you and Snow ever… y'know…"

"Oh **GOD **no! We only knew each other for seven months before the whole L'Cie thing!"

"So why'd he propose so early?"

"Hormones."

"I have hormones."

"Yes, Fang, yes you do." Fang grinned.

**-I SURE HOPE IT DOES **-

**AN:**

**YAYYYYY I UPDATED SOONER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD~**


	6. Vactations and some more secrets

"Do you think it was a bad idea to give her catnip..?" Serah asked her older sister as they witnessed Kaden hang off of the railing on the second floor of their house. Vanille and Fang were panicking underneath the young feral; Fang had her arms stretched out so she would catch her if she fell, while Vanille begged her to come down. Of course, she didn't.

"No…" Lightning replied sarcastically. Kaden swayed her arms around to alarm her owners even more, but to her misfortune, fell down. Right on Fang's face. Face first. Which made them kiss.

Oh shit.

"What the fuck was that?" Fang cried as she pointed at Kaden, who was smirking like a cat who caught the canary. Or in this case,

Kissed it.

"Fang, it was just an accident!" Vanille explained to her best friend who was currently trying to kill their pet. Kaden nodded vigorously to support the fact and save herself from an early demise.

"Serah," Lightning started, "It was a _very_ bad idea."

-**Stay off the drugs, kids-**

"She just needs to get out more," Serah concluded. "She's stuck in the house most of the time with Claire at work and me at college, and you two out and about. I was thinking we could go on a trip to the beach sometime so she could see the sun and maybe-"

"Some other Ferals so she can fall in love and live happily-ever-after?" Lighting finished for her younger sister. "…And that." Serah laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Why don't we pack up and go now?" Fang asked. "The day is already half over, love." Serah answered. "But we could pack now, so we can leave early tomorrow morning." Vanille interjected. Fang groaned. "Why do we have to leave _early_?"

**-New day-**

Lightning felt small hands nudging her shoulder, asking her to wake up. She groaned and turned over to have cherry-glossed lips meet with hers. "Time to get up, Claire." Her fiancé's soft voice sounded.

"Hmmm…" the soldier hummed, "only if you promise to wear a bikini today." Lightning rumbled as she opened her eyes. "Way ahead of you, love," Vanille purred as she flaunted her creamy-orange colored swimsuit in front of her lover. Lightning gawked at her younger Fiancé, eyes raking over her smooth, flawless skin. '_Jesus Christ,_' Lightning thought, '_what did I do to deserve this woman? It's not like I ended world hunger or something…_'

"Get up~! Get up, get up, get up, get up!" Serah bounded into Lightning and Vanille's room with a very excited Kaden in tow. They were also in their swimsuits; Kaden was sporting some exceptionally colorful board-shorts and a loose white tee-shirt, while Serah wore some short-shorts and a tank top.

Kaden hopped onto the bed and hovered over Lightning, her tail waving happily in the air. The feral's eyes were shimmering in delight, happy to be getting out of the house. Sure, she went on walks sometimes, but this was the beach. Wide open spaces, no leash rules, more pets to socialize with and plenty of fish to catch. Lightning couldn't help but smile at Kaden's elation; the youngster had been though a lot before and after she was adopted.

"Okay, okay," Lightning huffed as she sat up, Kaden still in her lap. "You go help pack the stuff into the car, and I'll get dressed." The soldier ruffled the girl's soft hair. Kaden nodded and jumped off of the bed, dragging Serah by the hand.

Lightning looked around to see Vanille grinning. "Whaaat?" the redhead pulled on a sundress. "Nothing. You're just good with kids-"

"No kids until we're actually married, Vanille," Lightning growled dangerously. "I don't want to have your water break halfway down the aisle." Vanille huffed and slapped her fiancé's shoulder lightly, then smirked like the Cheshire cat.

"Who said I was the one who was going to get pregnant?"

Lightning choked on her tongue.

**-Outside with Fang and Kaden-**

"No, Kaden." Fang sighed, "You can't bring your kitty friends with you." Kaden was surrounded by cats of every shape, size and color; kittens, tomcats, tabbies, fat cats, thin cats, big cats, small cats, you name it. They were climbing all over Fang's black SUV, leaving dirty little paw prints everywhere.

"HOW THE HELL DID THE CAT TRACKS GET ON THE CEILING?" Fang shouted as leaned over Kaden to look up at the inner roof of her beloved vehicle. Kaden jumped as the high pitched sound reached her ears.

While Fang was mourning over her Enclave, The other three women walked out of their shared house with bags full of clothes and snacks; they had decided to stay at a nice hotel by the beach for a week.

"Fang, if you're gonna cry because of some very washable paw prints on your black car, I'm never going to trust you on a mission again." Lighting teased the tanned woman. Fang pouted at the rose-haired woman. The two Farron sisters got into the car on either side of Kaden, who was listening to her music.

"What're you listening to, Kaden?" Serah asked her feral. The teen held up the screen to show her owner. Serah blushed when she saw the song title, "Sexting" by Blood on the Dance Floor. "Aha… you've had access to the computer, I see." Kaden smirked, taking the earphones out of her ears and cranking the sound to the max. The speakers blared the lyrics out; _'I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna your rock body…'_ The other women looked at a blushing Serah and a smirking Kaden.

The drive to the beach was about four hours, easily boring Kaden three hours in. Not even holding her breath through tunnels and scaring her owners by refusing to breathe for another minute (she could hold her breath for about 100 seconds) amused her. The feral decided that of she were to suffer, so would Serah and Lightning. Since they were currently on a winding mountain road, there were plenty of sharp turns. On a hard right, Kaden leaned over to Serah and pressed her up to the door. On a left turn, the amber-eyed teen leaned into Lightning and pressed her to the side of the car. Lightning had to admit it was cute the first few times, but after the ninth corner, she sat completely still, steeling her muscles. When Kaden slammed into her, the feral blinked and hit the soldier with her mass again. Both of them were getting annoyed, which resulted to a struggle. Kaden and Lightning pushed each other to the side whenever the respective corner came around, growling and glaring. Serah was getting tired of the competition; sighing she leaned out the window.

After the grueling four hour drive, the group arrived at the beach. Kaden climbed between the front seats and scoped out the scenery. Her ears twitched at attention, listening to foreign sounds. Lighting grabbed her by the collar around her neck and hauled her out of the car.

Kaden tilted her head back, sniffing the smells off of the water; the beach that they went to was a large, spread out delta of one of the bigger rivers on Gran Pulse. It always was bustling with activity, from beach goers to fisherman to wildlife. Fang decided to come to this section of the delta because there were tons of fish in the water at this time of the year and crabs, seagulls and other animals were more active during the middle of summer.

Kaden spotted a gull on a wooden post a little ways away from the car, maybe ten meters. The feral got down into a stalking position akin to a cat, with her body completely level, ears flat against her skull and tail risen off the ground. She moved very slowly, grinning.

Serah found Kaden's leash buried under some of the girl's clothes. "Okay Kaden, you know the rules of public places—huh?" Serah looked around for the copper-haired feral, only noticing her because of some younger kids pointing and being shushed by their parents and older teenagers taking pictures.

"She's a born hunter," Fang whispered to her friends. Lightning nodded along with Vanille, all of them captivated by Kaden's instinct to hunt the unsuspecting bird in front of her. Kaden smiled up to the bird on the post when she was a couple of feet away from the post, gathering her legs up quietly and licking her lips.

Lightning focused on Kaden's eyes; no longer did she have circular pupils, they were replaced with slits. "You've noticed too?" She asked Fang, who was also examining the feral's eyes. "Yeah… Looks like she's come in contact with her origins."

Serah was standing between the two taller women, listening to their whispered conversation. The rose-haired scholar tugged on the shirt of her lover to get her attention, and then pointed to their pet. The teen's muscles were twitching with anticipation and her claws were extended from her fingernails. With a silent snarl, Kaden leapt at the bird only to be thrown off course by a stone hitting her leg. She hissed, eyes returning to their rounded shape as she examined her leg, remaining in her crouched position.

"Kaden, come!" Lightning ordered. Kaden trotted over to Lightning, who secured a leash to her collar. As the group walked down to the hotel located by the river delta, Serah took Kaden's leash from her older sister so she could carry more.

The interior of the hotel was gorgeous; instead of building the hotel beside the river, the contractors decided to build it over a narrow part of the waterway. The deepest part of the water was four feet and was the width of a public pool. Balconies from rooms overlooked the courtyard and restaurant, some meeting with trees filled with resident birds.

Feeling Serah tug on her leash, Kaden followed the other women to the elevator.

"We got a corner suite." Lightning grinned. "Large balcony and everything."

"How'd you manage that?" Vanille asked her fiancée.

"I'm a soldier, Honey. You'd be surprised where we get discounts."

Instead of going directly to the beach, the ladies decided to stay at the hotel for a couple hours. It was only ten anyway and no one would be down at the beach. Kaden was down at the arcade. The place was huge, bigger than the arcades she would see in the malls where she used to sleep. There was a karaoke game no too far from the entrance and was tempting Kaden to no end. _'They're not around here. What they don't know won't hurt them…'_

Kaden stepped up onto the stage that was a foot off the ground and grabbed the wireless microphone with a bright orange stripe around the handle. With a vivid burst of color, the machine produced a list of songs. Kaden scrolled down to the 'S' section, where she found 'She's got the Rhythm' by The Summer Set. The feral selected the song with a smile.

"Come _on_ Hope! It'll be tons of fun!" A redheaded girl tugged on the silver-blonde's arm. Hope sighed. "Kairi, I told you. I'm tired and the band scene has always belonged to you, Sora, Roxas and Namine."

"But we wanna see how well you can sing!" A blonde, the same height as Kairi pouted. "Yeah, we still need a vocalist." Roxas said. Sora nodded beside his twin brother.

"It'll be weird, though." Hope told the other teenagers. "I'll be the only one without a sibling on the stage with me." This was true. Kairi and Namine were twins, just like Roxas and Sora. "Trust me, I can't sing worth a damn." Hope told his friends as they walked into the arcade.

A lovely sound filled their ears the moment they walked into the room. Hope turned his eyes towards the giant karaoke game. A girl with copper hair was singing, her melodic voice carrying through the entire arcade. She had a gigantic grin on while she sang the song, along with a slight bopping movement.

_She's got the rhythm and I can't forget,_

_She's gonna give in, _

_We're gonna give it two more years_

_And oh my god_

_She's got the rhythm _

_She's got me waking up_

_I keep your picture by my bedside,_

_I'm sleeping all the time,_

_Just to wake up to you,_

_Just to wake up to you,_

_And I'm in love, with everything you do,_

_You can have the best of me,_

_Forget what I want,_

_You're all that I need,_

The girl went through the chorus once again, ending the song with a bang of the drums from the machine. The screen lighted up with a 100% and clapping in the background. The girl entered her name for the high score.

**Kaden Farron**

Hope nearly gasped.

**A/N**

**Well, looks like the little feral can sing! Longer chapter, but I had fun writing it. **


	7. A Final Note

Hello, everyone... I hate to say it, but _**Chick Habit **_is being discontinued. This story is so old, and I really, really do not like it or find it anywhere near salvageable. The addition of the OC was completely unnecessary, and I just... I get embarrassed whenever I try to look over it again.

I apologize to anyone who was enjoying it, but I can't force myself to fix something this far down in the dumpster. Maybe one day I'll do a re-write with proper story telling, events canon to the timeline, and no OC(because let's face it, the story was starting to be more about Kaden than it was about Lightning and Vanille, and it was a very selfish, stupid, Mary Sue move).

Once more, I'm sorry. I'll keep the story up for those who still want to read it, but quite frankly, I think you're insane if you still want to read this. *Coughs awkwardly* Since it's so old and grossly written- at least in my opinion.

I hope to see you people in the future, and thank you for tagging along for the(rickety) ride that was known as my first story to exceed 3 chapters.


End file.
